dry_drowningfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4C
THE FOLLOWING PAGE IS JUST A DRAFT AND WORK TO EXPAND IT IS CURRENTLY UNDER WAY. THE INFORMATION PROVIDED IS HIGHLY FRAGMENTED AND FOR THE MOST PART INCOMPLETE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS THUS A MUST, ALSO BECAUSE OF THE INEVITABLE SPOILERS. Chapter 4C ("Those who the gods wish to kill they first make mad") is one of the three possible narrative branches the game can end with. Following through it will lead the player to unlock the "C Ending" achievement. Triggering conditions: Chapter 4C will be unlocked if the player accepts the offer of Lee Graves at the end of Chapter 3. Freya must also be still alive from Chapter 1, otherwise Chapter 4B will take priority over it. Introduction: The plan staged by Lee Graves is successfully put in motion and Mordred is able to clear his reputation entirely thanks to the supposed capture of Pandora. This however came at a high cost: not only did the media's attention focus exclusively on the serial killer's capture (thus dooming any chance for the elders to see any awareness raised in regards to their poor living conditions), but Hera was also able to learn the truth due to Modred's AquaOS being unexpectedly active during his conversation with Lee. Even though she decides not to blow the whistle, the relationship between the two is now ruined forever as she hates him. C Ending: On November 29th, 2066, a now famous and respected Mordred Foley is expected to attend a press conference about the capture of Pandora along with Leon and Hera, the latter of which has an argument with Mordred just before they enter the room and decides to leave. As a result, an increasingly ashamed Mordred almost suffers a breakdown during the event, which Leon notices immediatly. Later on, Freya confronts Mordred at Treasure Park revealing that Hera had told her about their argument (but not about the cooperation between Lee and Mordred). The resulting psychological pressure causes Mordred to see a mask on himself, which progressively dissolves as Freya keeps pressing him, now suspecting that Hera might have broken up with Mordred as a consequence of something terrible he did, related to Pandora. Moved by the deep bond that she had progressively built with the duo, Freya decides however not to keep pressing Mordred as long as he promises to apologize to Hera. Left alone with his regretful thoughts for a moment, Mordred quickly shakes it off and decides to keep committing his attention exclusively to the process of building his own fame and personal power. He thus pays a visit to some of the characters he met in previous cases: Deckard offers him a bribe to draw his political power closer to Hephaestus (which he gladly accepts), while Oath is blackmailed into silence by him since he knows too much on past events. Immediatly after, Mordred receives an invitation from David. Upon his arrival, David reveals he wants to ally himself with the detective to set in motion another plan of its own, his friendship offer being also a reward for having freed him once and for all from the biggest threat he ever faced: Pandora itself. It is in fact revealed in this istance that seven years before the events of the game the killer had kidnapped David's sister (who turns out to have been Julie Ward all along) in order to blackmail the lawyer and manipulate him at will. This influence had been later exploited first to have Mordred acquitted and then to put the detective on the killer's tracks, two events ultimately schemed by Pandora himself. David's current plan is however totally unrelated to the past and consists in starting a Pandora related revolutionary uprising within Nova Polemos which would sweep away once and for all the Black Bands along with the whole ruling class of the city. Julie Ward also has a big role in this scheme and is ready to ignite the fuse at any moment: she spent the past months gathering every possible piece of information about hidden corruption scandals and also orchestrated herself the recent terrorist attacks the Black Bands had been victim of in order to raise the tension. It is implied that the reason the Black Bands had not succeeded in killing Mordred and Hera yet is because of Julie's own influence against it. Mordred, who David expects to become the spokesman of this revolution, finds himself straight out coerced into his designed role once he makes a terrible discovery: Freya had actually never given up her investigations on his recent activities, and being David smart enough to anticipate her movements he had also captured her and seized for himself the information regarding Mordred's secret pact with Lee. Now able to ultimately manipulate Mordred at will, David allows Mordred to choose Freya's fate as a sign of friendship. Aknowledging the situation Mordred accepts his role and yields. In regards to Freya, he replies with a note of contempt that he's satisfied enough with knowledge that thanks to his newly acquired political influence no one would ever believe her and that she had to expect a life full of hardships from now on (still ultimately sparing her life). Before attending the Press Conference that would set in motion David's plan, Mordred meets one last time Leon at Talon Square, who shows once more his support towards his friend but also advices him to make peace with Hera. Mordred rejects the idea, claiming he expected Hera to willingly return to him after realizing the only place left for her was at his side (any action she considered negative actually being nothing but a sacrifice he did for the good of both of them). The Press Conference then begins but sometime through it Mordred is able to spot Hera, now sitting in the public, as she is kidnapped by strangers. Prevented to run to her rescue by two guards who hold him in place and command him to finish his speech, he remains confident she was merely kidnapped for a ransom as suggested by the police. Unfortunately, Mordred himself would later find Hera's dead body lying in an alley. Left alone and realizing too late how much she actually meant for him, Mordred can do nothing but drown in his feelings of guilt and remorse. Category:Chapters